


Rivulet

by Candybara



Series: Word Count Challenges [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Sex, One Shot, Other, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: Sidon isn’t entirely sure how to partake in an intimacy that’s suitable for humans, and he can’t help but consider it a blight on his conscience.





	Rivulet

**Author's Note:**

> In case the setting isn’t clear, I tried to make it so that Sidon and our dear reader are in a warm pool type thing, kind of like the area in Zora’s domain where the fishkids sleep. I just assumed that’s what Zora beds are like, and I thought it’d be interesting to write about. Although for Sidon it’s probably more like a jacuzzi or some shit, because he’s a prince so he gets Fancy Fun Times™

Sidon isn’t entirely sure how to partake in an intimacy that’s suitable for humans, and he can’t help but consider it a blight on his conscience. Indulging in your company makes him feel like an adolescent all over again, despite being no stranger to romance, but it excites and terrifies him, not knowing what to expect from you, nor what to do either way, which is arguably worse, and he curses himself for letting you drag him into _this_ so soon, because he couldn’t bring himself to think clearly even if he were prepared. And he’s not prepared, not at all, though he can’t deny that he wants you just as much as you seem to want him.

You tell him that there’s nothing to worry about, but he has a list of concerns the length of his arm and he’s undeniably troubled, because _Hylia_ , _what if he hurts you?_ You’re so small and frail, at the very least compared to him, and he isn’t thoroughly confident that he knows his own strength well enough, and he doesn’t yet understand how to please you properly, and he wants to treasure you like the royalty that you aren’t but certainly should be, and he loves you, and—

“Sidon…”

Quite simply, he’s unaccustomed to this sort of affection, so much so that it’s almost overwhelming. Warm water, and a warm you. 

“My love,” he breathes, his voice low and unsteady. Your skin feels so smooth and lovely against his own, and it drives him mad, the way you shudder and moan as he presses into you. Your body tenses around him at first, and he’s quick to pause at your gasp, but you kiss him gently and assure him that you’re fine, and it takes a bit of coaxing but eventually he believes you, though not without caution.

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if I cause you any pain,” he pleads, his only stipulation, yet an essentiality to his peace of mind. Your heart flutters with adoration, and relief floods through the brilliant gold of his gaze as you nod your assent, a smile decorating your lips for encouragement. Your thumbs stroke over the curve of his jaw and Sidon all but curls in on himself as he shifts to lean over you, pressing his forehead to the slope of your shoulder. You complete the embrace by draping your arms around his neck, tugging him close and humming lightly when you feel his fingertips caress your waist in turn, his breath grazing hot against your collar.

Your hips ease against him and Sidon swallows thickly, noting the way the water laps against your thighs and finding, strangely, that it only serves to arouse him further. His face is unbearably warm, and he’s vaguely afraid that his own desire might somehow manage to boil him alive, but he doesn’t want it to stop. Your voice alone is enough to draw a sigh from his throat, but the pleasure pooling in his core is plenty still to have him outright groaning as you clench around him. He can’t get over how distinctly _soft_ you are, in every way, and it’s different, but it’s good. So incredibly good.

Sidon shudders as you push harder against him, a gentle whine slipping past your lips as you hook your legs around the backs of his thighs and pull him into your rhythm. Even on your own, you’re taking him deeper than he’d ever deemed imaginable for someone your size, and he’s torn between finding it impressive and finding it immensely erotic. Perhaps he has no choice but to call it both, though the thought only makes him blush hotter, mirroring the lust in his blood as it fills him to the brim.

“You feel wonderful,” he murmurs, shakily, and you whimper as he meets your hips halfway with a careful thrust, his mouth tracking heat up the line of your neck. He presses a kiss to your pulse point, rocking into you somewhat more firmly now and finding resolve in the way you gasp and pant for more. He lets the pace increase, and it’s not long before you’re trembling with need, moaning his name like a blessing and a prayer until he loses himself enough to unwittingly bare his teeth against your flesh. 

It’s little more than a nip, but the slow glide of his tongue along the arc of your throat has you all but jolting against him, biting your lip in feeble desperation as the thrill of his touch gushes through you. Your nails dig into the nape of his neck as you cling to him, your hips rolling almost frantically against his own, and by that point it’s raw instinct that sends a groan rumbling heavy through his chest, carnal, yet restrained.

“Don’t stop,” you whine, toes curling through the bliss that skips luxuriously over the surface of your skin, then absolutely _melting_ when Sidon bites harder than he means to. He nearly startles himself with it, far from drawing blood, though certain to leave a mark, and you hate that it’s over so quickly, but you’re coming around him before he can even start to manage an apology, not that you’d ever consider asking for one. 

The moans leaking out of you are soft, sated, and Sidon feels himself all but ache for release as you quiver and throb, inching only slightly lower into the water washing against your hips. Hesitantly, he starts to pull back, and you waste no time letting your palms slide down to brace yourself over his forearms, rocking against him, slowly, steadily, until he gets the hint and presses into you once more. 

He finishes with a breathless groan, but all you hear is your name on his lips, like a catalyst, like the moon guiding the tide. You kiss him down from his high and he tells you that he loves you, and you smile because you know. You know, and you love him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chill with me over on my [writing blog](http://candybarchive.tumblr.com) if you'd like to see more of my work!


End file.
